


Strange Meetings

by LadyLunas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Last Unicorn (1982), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/pseuds/LadyLunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely travelers meet in an autumn forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Meetings

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and found himself in the middle of an autumn forest. The crisp air made him smile. It was clean and pure and he had no idea of where he was. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and began walking.

The red and gold leaves crunched under his feet as squirrels rushed around to gather a last-minute supply of nuts and seeds. After a few minutes walk, he reached an old dirt road, wagon ruts nearly faded. He looked down the winding curves and tilted his head.

A lone horse, a white one, came slowly trotting along. Her head was bent forwards in weariness and her feet seemed to drag. She pushed herself to keep going. And then the Doctor saw the slim spiraled horn. The unicorn slowed and halted not a foot in front of him. They looked at each other, and the Doctor saw ancient time and joy and pain in her deep violet eyes.

“Hello,” he said softly.

Her ears flicked. “Hello,” she said, and looked away down the road.

The Doctor thought of the weariness evident in her body, how she trembled as she stood still, of the pain in her eyes. He stepped away. The unicorn turned back to him.

“You are strange to me,” she said. “And yet . . .”

Her voice trailed off as she looked into the evening sky. The Doctor removed his hands from his pockets. “Sleep,” he told her. “Sleep tonight. I will watch over you.”

The unicorn sighed, eyes still on the sky. Then she looked down, at the dying grass and the fallen leaves, and walked off the road. She folded her legs under herself and lay down. The Doctor sat against a tree and watched as she slept the night through. No one disturbed them. They were all alone in the wood.

The unicorn woke at sunrise and rose to her feet. The Doctor smiled as she looked into his eyes and tossed her head. She walked back to the road and turned her head to him. “Thank you,” she said, and trotted away.

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, head bowed. He sent his beloved ship into the Vortex, mind still on the unicorn.

They were both lonely travelers going on their way, searching for something either had yet to find.


End file.
